


Shadow Kings

by Crexendo



Category: Durarara!!, Mirai Nikki | Future Diary, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angels and Demons - Freeform, Combined Dimensions, Crossover, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Power Dynamics, Repressed Memories, Secrets, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four men who secretly rule the world from the shadows . . . for the first time, someone is challenging their rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- And Thus Rose Four Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned itself when my friends and I were having a discussion about one of our multi-anime/video game roleplays, in which we decided, that if Naoya, Izaya, Aru, and Joshua ever met each other, that they would not only be friends, but that they could, and probably would, rule the world with ease. Though, they're the kind of people who would do it from the shadows. Thus, Shadow Kings. This takes elements from all four different series, but for various reasons, becomes quite centered on Naoya for a while. They all have their respective partners, who are pretty much the only ones other then themselves who know what kind of pull they really have on the world. Anywho! Enjoy!

_Yoshiya ‘Joshua’ Kiryu. The god everyone unknowingly worships, who controls everything without any one realizing._  
 _Sayori Naoya. The lord of technology and the leader of demon kind since the beginning of the world._  
 _Akise Aru. The genius who has the planet’s finances under his thumb, manipulating them at will._  
 _Orihara Izaya. The undisputed king and controller of the entire globe’s criminal underworld._  
 _The four secret rulers of the world, who ran the Earth’s fate._  
 _But now, there is an organization that is leading their opposition against the four shadow kings._  
 _And they don’t like it. Not one bit. And those of the organization Gehenna, has to learn that you can’t mess with a godling, a demon master, a boundless genius, and a crime lord without dying in some horrible way._


	2. And Thus, the First King Was Placed Into Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akise Aru gets a call that he doesn't particularly enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be relatively short for the time being, until the four Kings get together and stuff starts happening. For that, I apologize. But other than that, please enjoy this addition! The bold indicates the speech of the person on the other end of the phone, and the bold/italics indicates a text message.

Akise Aru sat contentedly on the couch, with his small boyfriend’s head lying in his lap, dead asleep. _‘Yuuuuuuki . . . . you are soooooo adorable when you sleep.’_ Suddenly his phone started ringing, playing a sharp techno song that told him exactly who was calling. _‘Naoya? What could he possibly want at this time of night?’_ Pulling out his slender red phone, he flipped it open and answered it. “Akise, here. What’s up, Nao-kun?” he asked smoothly.  


 **“Aru, Josh isn’t there with you, is he?”** there was a note of urgency in his compatriot’s voice, something Aru had never heard before.  


Blinking in surprise, Aru replied flatly, “Uh, no. Should he be?”  


**“That’s just the thing, Aru . . . . Joshua’s disappeared.”**  


“Eh? Wait, like, seriously?! Are you sure he hasn’t just run off to entertain himself, like he does sometimes?”  


**“It’s been five days since anyone’s heard from him, Aru. Izaya hasn’t seen him, and it was Neku who called me. He’s worried because Josh usually calls if he’s going to be gone longer than two days, and it’s strange that he wouldn’t call one of us.”**  


Aru thought about that for a minute; yes, all of this was strange, very unlike their Joshua, but was it really any cause for alarm? “Nao-kun, you know Josh-kun, he’s utterly unpredictable. This could just be him messing with all of us. It’s happened before.”  


**“I thought of that already, but things just don’t add up. I can’t find him in my network at all. His cell must be off, which is odd on its own. And he wouldn’t usually leave for this long without telling Neku, or, you or Izaya, or me.”**  


“And just what do you think happened to him, then? You can’t exactly kidnap god . . . can you?”  


**“How should I know? Josh is . . . certainly special. He’s got massive amounts of power, but . . . his current body is still human. He can’t use his godly abilities if he’s unconscious . . . but only you, Izaya, Neku, and I know that . . . .”**  


“Then what are we worried about? It’s not like Josh-kun would go around blurting out our identities and the extent of his own powers.”  


**“Well . . . Josh being missing was only half the reason I called.”**  


“What else is going down, Nao-kun?”  


**“Lately, Izaya and I have been tracking a new group that call themselves Gehenna.”**  


“As in . . . the Gates of Hell? That Gehenna?”  


**“I guess so. But the thing is . . . they keep evading us. Like they know we’re there. Izaya and I have used up many of our different resources, and we’ve still come up with nothing as to what Gehenna is actually up to. Izaya says they’re making a ruckus in the crime world.”**  


“Really? I have noticed a shift in the cash flow, but things like that happen all the time, so I wasn’t worried about it. Do you think Josh-kun disappearing and Gehenna’s uprising have anything to with each other?”  


**“Who knows, but we might have to end up dealing with this . . . Gehenna, personally. I know Izaya is already planning to see if he can infiltrate. If anyone can find out what’s really going on, it’d be Izaya.”**  


  
“If nothing else, we should at least try and find Josh. Poor Neku-chan’s probably having a mental breakdown right now. I know my Yuuki would if I disappeared.”  


**“Yes. So would my Kazuya. I’ll start a sweep of the last five days on every wirelessly accessible device I can get to, and see if I can pinpoint Joshua’s last known location. Meanwhile, you and Izaya focus on Gehenna. You stay in contact with Izaya, and let me know if you find anything, and vice versa. My sweep’s probably going to take a few days at least. If that doesn’t come up with anything . . . I’ll have to try something else.”**  


“Right. I’ll call Iza-kun, and let him know what the plan is.”  


**“Oh, and, Aru?”**  


“Yes, Nao-kun.”  


**“Give Shizuo a call, too, out of Izaya’s earshot. Tell him to . . . keep an eye on Izaya, at all times.”**  


“Oh? Why’s that, may I ask?”  


**“ . . . Call it a hunch. It’s always better to walk into danger with someone to watch your back, right?”**  


“Huh. I guess you have a point. Alright. I’ll tell him.”  


**“Good. Well . . . if Josh doesn’t turn up in the next few days, then things will have to get pretty nasty . . . .”**  


“Ha. If that’s coming from you, Nao-kun, I believe it. I’ll be in touch, then.”  


**“Yes. Goodnight, Aru.”**  


“Night, Nao-kun.”  


Snapping his phone shut, Aru rested his chin in his hand in thought, one finger tapping his cheek absently. _‘Thinking on it . . . I get the same feeling as Naoya . . . something’s up . . . . But what exactly . . . who knows? I don’t like it, and neither do Iza-kun and Nao-kun. But how could Josh get himself captured, if he actually did, and how in the world could they hold him . . . ?’_ With a sigh, he flipped open his phone and quickly typed up a text to Izaya. **_-Hey, Nao’s put me with you this time. He’s looking for Josh. Let me know what your plan for getting into Gehenna is.–_** Pushing ‘send’, he only had to wait a minute or two for a reply.  


**_-SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BAST-_ **  


Another message incoming caused his phone to vibrate again, and instead of finishing the current message, he opened the new one, already fairly sure of what was going on.  


**_-Sorry. Shizu-chan is a brute and got to the phone before me, but we are a bit preoccupied at the moment. I’ll call you later.-_ **  


Laughing softly, Aru shut his phone again, and turned his attention back to his black-haired uke still lying undisturbed and blissfully ignorant of Aru’s troubles at the moment. _‘Well, Yukiteru . . . . It looks like we’ll have to put off our super-romantic pre-honeymoon onsen trip on hold for now . . . .’_


	3. And Thus, The Second King Was Blissfully Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is definitely not a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you have any comments or questions, I would love to hear from you!

The sound of Izaya’s annoying cutesy ringtone playing over and over was what woke him up, and he did not like to be woken up, especially like this. Blonde Heiwajima Shizuo rolled over in the bed he shared with his lover, and glared at the cell phone sitting on the nightstand. Izaya was nowhere to be found, but after a minute, Shizuo registered the sound of the shower in the background, behind the noise of the phone. “Izayaaaaaaaa! Your phone’s ringing!” he yelled, trying to ignore the sound of the cellular device.

“Then answer it!” came the flat reply from the nearby bathroom.

Growling to himself, Shizuo reached out and snatched the phone, nearly tearing it open, “What the hell d’ya want, you annoying bastard?!” he snarled.

 **“Ooooooo, Shizu-kuuuun. Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the beeeeeed.”** A familiar voice teased from the other end.

“Tch. Akise, you bastard! Not only did you interrupt me and Izaya last night when we were having sex, but now you wake me up from the best sleep I’ve had in weeks!” Shizuo hissed back.

 **“Now, now, Shizu-kun, how am I supposed to know when you and Iza-kun are making love? And how was I supposed to know that you were sleeping?”** Aru retorted smoothly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I suppose you wanna talk to Izaya?”

**“In a minute, Shizu-kun. Is Iza-kun in the room?”**

“No. He’s in the shower, why?”

**“Keep an extra good watch on Izaya, Shizuo.”**

Shizuo blinked, suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive; Aru only used their regular names when he was serious. “What . . . do you mean? Is Izaya in danger? What’s going on, Akise?”

**“ . . . I’m sure you heard about how Josh-kun’s missing. Nao-kun is just being cautious. If they . . . whoever it was, if they managed to drag off Josh-kun . . . then Izaya might be a target. Plus he’s planning on heading into that Gehenna organization, right? Nao-kun thought it would be better if he had someone watching his back.”**

Shizuo frowned, “You really think that Izaya is going to be targeted?”

**“It’s a definite possibility, especially when considering that our enemies, whoever they might be, may know that Josh-kun, Nao-kun, Iza-kun and I are the four secret rulers of the planet. But . . . I may be getting ahead of myself. We aren’t entirely certain that Josh-kun was kidnapped. He may have just decided to play hooky to mess with us all, especially poor little Neku-chan.”**

“I see . . . . Well . . . I’ll keep an eye on him, if that’s what you want.”

**“Thank you, Shizuo. Anyways, would you tell Iza-kun to call me this afternoon? I’m afraid I have to go now.”**

“Yeah, whatever. Later, bastard.” Shizuo replied flatly, remembering his earlier irritation, letting it take over his concern to help him hide it from Izaya. Shutting the phone, he threw it across the bed and pulled the covers up over himself. _‘Shit . . . if Aru and Naoya are worried . . . something big must be going down . . . .’_ Though he would never admit it to Izaya’s face, he didn’t want anything to happen to his rather sadistic lover. _‘I’ll protect you . . . Izaya.’_

“Who was that?” Izaya’s voice startled him, causing him to jump.

He sat up, “Dammit, louse! You scared the shit outta . . . outta . . . .” He trailed off because Izaya was strolling around their apartment, stark naked and dripping wet, rubbing his dark hair with a towel.

Izaya turned his bright gaze back to the blonde in the bed when he stopped talking, “What’s the matter, Shi-zu-chan?” he taunted, flicking his hips to show off his ass.

Shizuo was sure that there was blood pooling in his nose and in his groin. “Get over here, louse, and I’ll show you what’s the matter.” He growled challengingly.

Izaya smirked, “Come and get me, Shizu-chan.”


	4. And Thus, The Third King Began To Prepare For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoya remembers what he's been fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love aaaaaallllll of the ukes in this~ Neku, Kazuya, and Yukiteru~ Shizuo and Izaya are ambiguous. Lol. This chapter may get a bit confusing to those who haven't played Devil Survivor before. It'll get explained later, so, for now, try to bear with me.

“Naoya? Is something wrong?”

Naoya blinked his bright crimson eyes at the sound of his significant other’s voice, glancing from his computer screen over his shoulder, where his young blue-haired lover stood in the doorway. He turned in his swivel chair, his chin coming to rest on the back of his hand. “No, not really, Kazuya. What’s the matter?” he said carefully.

Kazuya looked a bit apprehensive, “It’s just . . . I don’t know . . . I just felt like . . . like something inside me trembled, and I immediately thought of you, and that something might be wrong . . . I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

While it didn’t show on his handsome face, Naoya was surprised that his powers as the King of Bel were showing through the seal he’d placed on them. After the Tokyo lockdown, he’d sealed Kazuya’s memories of being the demon king inside the folds of the black cloak he’d given him, for his safety. It was better for everyone at this time if Kazuya remembered nothing of his power, or who Naoya himself really was. But still, the blue-haired teen’s abilities occasionally rose up, like just then, when he’d felt the ripples of demonic power Naoya had unconsciously sent out in his anxiety.

The boy never ceased to amaze him, and make him love him more. “Come here, Kazuya,” the silver-haired man called, indicating the space in front of him with a slight incline of his head.

The boy didn’t hesitate before coming over to him, and sliding into his lap, curling his legs up against his chest, laying his head under the crook of Naoya’s neck. 

Naoya brought his hands up to hold Kazuya in place, and pull him closer to him. “I’m fine, Kazuya. You don’t need to worry about me.” He murmured, his voice betraying none of the concern he felt inside.

Joshua’s disappearance troubled him, troubled him greatly. It was too coincidental. It was too flawless. It was as if Joshua had been there one second, and then simply gone the next. It reeked of conspiracy.

But the only people he could think of that were powerful enough to just take Yoshiya ‘Joshua’ Kiryu, God of Shibuya, without there being some sort of major incident, were the angels and their master. But they had retreated after the lockdown, when Kazuya had threatened to destroy them all if they ever dared return, before Naoya had sealed his memories to give Kazuya the chance to live a semi-normal life again. 

He knew Kazuya didn’t want to destroy the world, it would have broken him in a way that not even Naoya knew how to repair. This time around, he wanted a quiet life with his slender lover, while quietly running the world from in front of his computer screen with his three partners, who each had their own goals and lovers they wanted to keep safe. He was bothered by the fact that someone, or something, was trying to ruin that for them.

_‘Kazuya, my lover. Abel, my brother. I finally succeeded in stealing you away from God . . . . I don’t think I could bear losing you now. Not when we’ve come so far. Not when I’ve worked so hard to give you all that you deserve to have. Not when I finally have you in my arms. I won’t let you go. I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Not this time. Never again.’_

No, he wasn’t ready to just hand Kazuya over to whatever forces wanted to take him away. He would fight back, with every ounce of power and intelligence he had, as would his partners. If there was one unspoken law among the four of them, it was that anyone who touched one of their significant others would be dealt with, with quick, but vindictive effectiveness. That held true for all of them, especially since their lovers mostly had nothing to do with their roles as the Shadow Kings.

And to protect both his Kazuya, and his own unknown title, he would show his enemies no mercy. Even if it meant he had to dig out the demon summoning program, and open a gate to the underworld. Even if it meant he had to destroy the world.


	5. And Thus, The Fourth King Waited In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua's least favorite past-time; waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll start getting to the longer chapters soon, I promise! Most of these are just setting-helpers and character introduction bits. Things will start going down in the next few chapters. For now, please enjoy!

Yoshiya ‘Joshua’ Kiryu knew he was unconscious, but as a sort of god, as the Composer, he experienced unconsciousness differently than normal humans would. It was like being stuck in a world of endless white, where no one could hear him, answer him, or reach him. It was more annoying than anything else. There was nothing to do here, nothing but sit there quietly and think about . . . whatever came to mind, a lot of the time it was his partners, and his dear Neku, whom he was sure was worried sick, but would never admit it to anyone unless he was truly desperate.

He could feel the passage of time, so he knew he’d been out for at least five or so days.

He took comfort in the fact that his partners were doubtlessly becoming suspicious, and had probably already started looking for him, and would be taking good care of his beautiful angsty lover. They would find him, of that, he had no doubts.

But what did bother him, was that he had no idea how he’d been taken, who he’d been taken by, where he’d been taken, and how they were managing to keep him under this long. There weren’t many people who had the kind of power to take him so easily, and those that did weren’t around unless something involving the entire fate of the world or humanity or something like that was going down.

Angels, most likely, but as far as Joshua knew, they’d all been kicked out of this realm of existence by Naoya’s counterpart, the King of Bel himself. They wouldn’t dare come back . . . would they? He wasn’t sure, but if his current situation was any indication, then . . . signs were pointing towards their old enemies being back.

Which just made everything much more complicated.

Joshua sincerely hoped that Naoya was watching things carefully, though he didn’t really have any doubts that he would be, knowing the devious silvered haired man.

Everything would likely be sorted out while he lay here unconscious, much to his chagrin, as he wanted to be part of the action as much as the next person.

But, seeing as his mind was more or less disconnected to his body at the moment, there wasn’t much he could do. So, he had resigned himself to waiting. Despite the boring solitude, he would wait.


End file.
